migstoriesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jack Christopher
Jack Oswald Theodor Christopher ' (geboren am 22.11.2111) spielt die Hauptrolle in Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien und Space Galaxies 2: Fremde Galaxis. Leben Jack Christopher war von den Gumbells schon fast wie ein zweiter Sohn aufgenommen worden, nachdem seine Eltern und sein jüngerer Bruder bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren, den er nur knapp überlebt hatte. In der Schule und auf der Militärakademie war er schon immer ein Frauenschwarm gewesen. Trotzdem blieb er gern allein und las auf dem Schulhof alte Bücher über dieses und jenes. Es gab zwei Dinge die ihn besonders interessierten: Geschichte und Technik. Beides zusammen ergab für ihn eine wundersame Welt, die ihn das vergessen ließ, was mit seinen Eltern geschehen war. Besonders interessant fand er die Geschichten über die Titanic. Eigentlich beschrieben sie alle das selbe Ereignis und doch könnte man den Eindruck gewinnen, dass jeder Autor über ein anderes Schiff schrieb. Das größte Kreuzfahrtschiff der damaligen Zeit war Opfer der Fantasien etlicher Filmregisseure und Buchautoren geworden. Manche Abweichungen waren weniger offensichtlich, andere waren so hanebüchen, dass man es für ein ausgedachtes Märchen hielt... Neben der Schönheit und der Intelligenz hatte Jack aber auch noch einen weiteren Reiz für Frauen zu bieten. Das Training beim Militär hatte ihm viel Kraft eingebracht. Außerdem war er geübt worden in den unterschiedlichsten Kampftechniken und auch seine Zielgenauigkeit beim Schießen war beeindruckend. Einmal wollte Pete sogar, dass Jack seiner Tante einen Apfel vom Kopf schoss. Das hatte Jack aber abgelehnt. Da Pete sich genauso zurückgezogen in den Pausen verhielt wie Jack, war es schon fast unvermeidlich, dass sich Jack und Pete irgendwann anfreundeten. Doch Jack hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, Pete vor irgendwelchen Prügeleien zu beschützen. Immer wieder war Pete Opfer böser Streiche, aber als Jack einmal dem Oberchef der Schulklasse ein paar satte Schläge verpasst hatte, wurden die Streiche seltener. Nur musste Jack nun Pete immer nach Hause eskortieren. In jener Zeit lernte Jack auch Petes gastfreundliche Eltern kennen, die ihn wie einen Adoptivsohn in ihren Reihen aufnahmen. Außerdem gab ihm Pete das Gefühl, der Ersatz für seinen toten Bruder zu sein. Bei seinem ersten richtigen Einsatz während eines Bürgerkrieges auf dem fernen Planeten Margos offenbarte sich jedoch eine Marotte, die Jack seit jeher hatte. Jack tötete niemals einen Feind mit einer Schusswaffe. Er fand immer andere Wege, um Feinde zu erledigen. Ob es am Verlust seiner Eltern lag? Nur Jack kannte die Antwort. Im Mai 2139 beginnt der erste galaktische Krieg zwischen den Gyrolanern und den Menschen. Jack Christopher, ein angesehener Flugzeugpilot der Air Force, muss mit der neuen Zeitmaschine zurück in die Vergangenheit (ins Jahr 2010) reisen, um den Bau der Mondfähre und somit die Entdeckung ferner Galaxien zu verhindern. Jack versucht, die Fertigstellung zu verhindern, aber er schafft es nicht und sie wird trotzdem im Oktober 2010 fertiggestellt. Zurück in der Zukunft begibt er sich gemeinsam mit Pete auf die Jagd nach dem Anführer der Gyrolaner. Nach einer wilden Hetzjagd quer durchs Weltall landen sie im postapokalyptischen New London und Jack kann den Anführer töten. Der Krieg endet. Doch leider werden Jack und Pete von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und sie machen Bekanntschaft mit Kreaturen, die seit Millionen von Jahren unter der Erde von New London Winterschlaf gehalten haben. Letztlich können sie aber doch von der IGSA gerettet werden. Wir schreiben das Jahr 2140. Die Menschheit wird von einer Seuche geplagt und Jack Christopher (Maik-Ole Braatsen) muss nun 4000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reisen um im alten Ägypten ein Gegenmittel gegen diese Seuche zu finden. Er kann zwar das Gegenmittel besorgen, gerät aber in einen Hinterhalt vom großen Baumeister Imhotep (Arnold Vosloo). Nur durch die tapfere Hilfe von seiner Begleiterin Isis (Amelie Bernstein) kann er zusammen mit Isis und dem Gegenmittel einen Zeitsprung machen und sich aus der Situation befreien. Aber bei der Rückkehr in die Zukunft läuft etwas schief und er landet in Belfast am 30. Mai 1911. Seine Zeitmaschine ist jedoch so kaputt, dass Jack keine weitere Zeitreise machen kann. Doch zufällig trifft Jack auf den Erfinder Thomas Edison. Dieser bemüht sich, die Zeitmaschine zu reparieren. Währenddessen startet eine weitere abenteuerliche Reise und Jack versucht alles, um den Stapellauf der RMS Titanic am 31. Mai 1911 zu verhindern. Doch so sehr er sich bemüht, ein Jahr später geht die Titanic mit Jack, Isis und Thomas Edison an Bord auf ihre Jungfernfahrt. In einem Wettlauf gegen die Zeit versucht Jack, alles zu tun, damit die Titanic auf keinen Fall an diesem verhängnisvollen 14. April 1912 mit dem Eisberg kollidiert, während Thomas Edison tief im Bauch des Schiffes versucht, die Zeitmaschine zu reparieren. Danach geht es endlich wieder in die Zukunft. Die IGSA steht mitten im dritten Weltkrieg mit der IGSA. In einer packenden Seeschlacht vor Hawaii werden die Amerikaner immer weiter an die Küstenlinie zurückgedrängt. Nach der Seeschlacht vor der Küste Hawaiis flüchten Jack und Isis in den Hafen von Pearl Harbor. Jetzt heißt es Jack und Isis gemeinsam gegen eine gewaltige Armee von Sowjets. Im finalen Endkampf können Jack und Isis dank taktischer Überlegenheit gewinnen, womit die Sowjetunion den Krieg verliert. Jack will Isis wieder zurück in ihre Zeit bringen. Doch Isis hat nun ihre Meinung geändert und sie möchte bei Jack in der Zukunft bleiben. Sie hat sich total in Jack verliebt und möchte ihn heiraten. Aber Pete weist Isis darauf hin, dass, wenn sie weiterhin mit ihrer Abwesenheit die Vergangenheit verändert, dies noch schlimmere Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft haben wird. Davon überzeugt reist Isis ins Jahr 1412, da wo sie ursprünglich herkam und Jack begleitet sie. Jack versucht Isis im Jahre 1412 klar zu machen, dass es langsam Zeit wird, Abschied zu nehmen. Denn er gehört nicht in diese Zeit, er ist für alle fremd. Als er sich verabschieden will, offenbart sie ihm, dass sie vor dem Unfall mit dem Zeitriss Margrete die I., Königin von Skandinavien war. Genau in dem Moment kommt ein Attentäter, der die Königin (also Isis) umbringen will, aber Jack kann das Attentat vereiteln und den Mann töten. Dann macht er den Zeitsprung... Im ersten Moment verläuft alles gut. Er landet im richtigen Jahr und am richtigen Ort. Aber er ist nicht der einzige, der aus der Zeitmaschine gekrabbelt kommt. Es kommen noch drei weitere Personen aus der Maschine und sie sehen alle genauso aus wie Jack! Jack hat sich bei der Zeitreise geklont! Leider haben seine Klone eine Schwäche. Sie haben nur eine Persönlichkeit übernommen. Der erste Klon ist besonders schlau. Er findet schnell die Ursache für diesen "Unfall". Durch die vielen Zeitreisen hat sich seine Persönlichkeit "gespalten". Der zweite Klon ist ziemlich ängstlich. Er hat eine noch sehr viel ausgeprägtere Angst vor Wasser als sein Original. Der dritte Klon dagegen ist sehr aggressiv und ist egoistisch. Er möchte der einzige Jack auf dieser Welt sein und er behauptet natürlich, er wäre der echte Jack. Als Pete aber mit einer einfachen Frage, die nur der wahre Jack beantworten kann, den falschen Jack entlarvt, klaut dieser Klon einen Panzer und wütet im Straßenverkehr von Kensington. Jack kann den Panzer stoppen, aber der dritte Klon flüchtet in ein Kaltfusionskraftwerk. Da wartet aber auch shcon der zweite Klon, der zwar ängstlich aber auch mutig ist. Er versucht, den dritten Klon zu stoppen und die Klone kämpfen miteinander. Aber der dritte Klon kann den anderen Klon in die Enge treiben und der zweite Klon droht, in ein Abklingbecken zu fallen. Er fleht den dritten Klon an, er möge ihm doch helfen, er habe doch so höllische Angst vorm Wasser, aber der dritte Klon lässt nicht locker. Schließlich kann der originale Jack aber den bösen Klon töten und der Frieden ist wiederhergestellt. Fahrzeuge Hier werden Fahrzeuge aufgelistet, die Jack gefahren hat oder mit denen er gefahren ist. * D-39 Diplomatenraumschiff * Stretch-Limousine unbekannten Bautyps * T-72 Raumaufklärer * Ägypisches Segelschiff * Audi Typ A * Titanic * HUMVEE * Jacks "Dienstfahrzeug" ist ein GMC Sierra mit All-Terrain-Package. Im Buch wird erwähnt, dass der Wagen das "Facelift" aus dem Jahre 2139 hat. * Er erwähnt auch, dass er mal einen SEAT Valencia besessen habe. * AWACS-Luftaufklärer * Boeing C-17 Globemaster III * USS Isaac Newton * Bell UH-1 Iroquois * USS Omaha * T-39 Raumjäger (baugleich mit dem D-39 allerdings mit Waffen ausgerüstet) * Ford Crown Victoria Polizeiwagen * Ford Crown Victoria Taxi * 54er Ford F-100 *Dodge Dart *Schneemobil * BMW X3 * Ford Taurus Wagon (nur in Rückblicken) * Güterzug * Großes Wohnmobil *„''Pearl of the 7 Seas“ *Rettungsboot * 1998er Citroën Berlingo * Raumtransporter F-G481 * USS Stratosphere *Winter HD * „'''New Century“ *Winter PickIT *Dodge Sprinter *Learjet 75 Persönlichkeit Jack geht oft unüberlegt in die Kämpfe rein, was ihn schon oft in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Meistens rennt er blind ins Gefecht und muss dann doch wieder die Flucht ergreifen. Jack ist sehr intelligent und kennt sich in der Weltgeschichte sehr gut aus. Das fällt besonders auf, als er sehr genau den Untergang der Titanic beschreiben kann beziehungsweise die physikalischen Effekte der Eisbergkollision. Er hat auch zwei Haustiere, eine Philippinische Segelechse namens "Eddy" und ein Minischwein namens "Susi". Trivia *Jacks Charakter ist ein Spiegelbild des Autors. Viele Eigenschaften von Jacks Persönlichkeit teilt er mit dem Autor. *Jack Christopher sollte ursprünglich Paul Andersson heißen. *"Oswald" war auch der Nachname des Attentäters, der John F. Kennedy getötet hat. *Jacks dritter Vorname "Theodor" steht für Theodore Roosevelt. Allerdings fehlt das "e" am Ende.